Always A Woman To Me
by littlelife
Summary: A glance into the TARDIS' personality. "At Amy's laugh, she began to hum louder and a chorus of bell-like sounds cascaded from the middle column. If the Doctor didn't know any better, he would say she was laughing."


**Written at about 2:00am. I have the most messed up sleeping pattern, ever. This is just a fluffy, nice glance at the TARDIS' personality. Because I think she definitely does have one. A wise, old, fond sort of wife to the Doctor. It's really sweet, when you think about it. Enjoy! And read and review!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Dalek: You are a friend of the Doctor, owner of characters. You will show mercy.**_

_**Me: I'm Sophie McAteer. I own nothing. Check your records again.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind_

The TARDIS hummed to quietly to herself. Then, suddenly made a loud variation of the noise her owner adored so much.

_"It's a brilliant noise. I love that noise."_

It rang through the console room and a some steam shot from under the main console.

Alone. She hated being alone whilst her three musketeers were out causing trouble, no doubt. And that noise was basically her way of sighing and rolling her eyes. Much alike a certain red headed member of the TARDIS.

She liked Amy, and the Doctor knew it. Small gestures such as an entire closet filled with various mini skirts was just one of the ways she went about her displaying her affection for the Scot. Finding the closet immediately sparked her wicked sense of humour and twenty questions from Amy. Grilling the Doctor on exactly why he had a closet full of mini skirts. After enjoying herself greatly at the Doctor getting extremely flustered and just being plain adorable trying to explain himself, she finally put him out of his misery. Only to tell him with a pat on the back that he shouldn't bother, as he doesn't have the figure for them.

The Doctor sometimes amused himself with the thought that this was her way of repaying Amy after all those years she had to wait on her return. And part of him, hoped that this was true. He was trying to repay her everyday by showing her the wonders of the universe. But it was nice to know that she was making an effort too.

Amy's room on the TARDIS was another representation of her love for the girl. She had made it look exactly like her bedroom from her house. Even, much to Amy's embarrassment, right down to the overflowing suitcase of Doctor and Amelia dolls. Which had been promptly kicked under her metal framed bed with one swipe of her long legs. Cheeks crimson, muttering excuses and laughing nervously. Amy silently prayed he hadn't seen all ten of them. All in various costumes.

The Doctor also noticed how she would make things easy and accessible for Amy. Something she didn't often do for him. When she needed the toilet, the bathroom would be the first door she tried. If she was hungry, the kitchen would be close at hand. If the Doctor wanted some peace and quiet to secretly read Pride and Prejudice, she would make it very easy and inevitable that Amy would find him. This exposure of The Doctor being, as Amy had put it "a hopeless romantic" resulted in constant taunts from both Amy and Rory and the pair of them referring to him as "Doctor Darcy" for a good week.

To the Doctor's surprise, she liked Rory too. Not that the Doctor wanted her to dislike him, but he hadn't expected her to warm to him so quickly once he had became an official member of the TARDIS. Her way of showing her affection to Rory, was actually very alike how Amy sometimes treated him. A fond sort of ruffle his hair, practical joke gesture.

Rory, not being the most cool headed bloke on the planet was easy to get a good laugh out of. Mixing doors around was a simple, yet effective way of achieving this. Putting him in embarrassing situations made Rory comedy gold. And, if not for his nervous temperament, could be easily avoided. The most memorable occasion (which Amy is keen on bringing up as much as possible) was the time he opened a large wooden door, which yesterday would have brought him to the library. But today, leading him into the Doctor's bathroom whilst he was having a shower. This particular happening created such a commotion from both men that it caused Amy to come sprinting to the source of the noise. Only to find the Doctor, with a towel around his middle, both hands covering his nipples looking extremely alarmed. And Rory, holding up another towel in front of himself, head turned to one side and eyes screwed up so tight that he was beginning to turn purple. The TARDIS wasn't the only one chucking to herself. It took a good five minutes for Amy to calm down. Even after, when all three of them were in the control room, she would just have glance from one of her boys to the other and she would crack up again. At Amy's laugh, she began to hum louder and a chorus of bell-like sounds cascaded from the middle column.

If the Doctor didn't know any better, he would say she was laughing.

_She is frequently kind  
And she's suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases  
She's nobody's fool  
And she can't be convicted  
She's earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she's always a woman to me _


End file.
